CAMBIO DE SENTIMIENTOS SEGUNDA PARTE
by anna kyouyama jeane
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE MI LOCA HISTORIA READ READ PLESE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE
1. Default Chapter

Esta será la continuación de mi fic llamado "cambio de sentimientos" si quieren leer está continuación para entenderle tendrán que leer la primera parte y no importa si no me dejaron reviews en la primera parte ahora espero que lo hagan ^_^u  
  
Pueden mandarme cualquier comentario o sugerencia para está continuación  
  
Espero que la lean, se los agradecería  
  
o.k  
  
Aclaraciones  
  
Pilica la ahora prometida de ren o futura esposa como le quieran llamar, había tenido que salir de viaje , ya que una tarde recibió una llamada de sus padres los cuales les urgía su presencia en las montañas por un asunto muy importante.  
  
Por lo que ren se había quedado solo en la pensión con los demás  
  
Anna por su parte no sabía nada del compromiso de ren y pilica al igual que lyserg  
  
Otro adelanto el amor de marión eh yoh será cuestionado  
  
Como también el de jeane x horo  
  
Y otras cosas  
  
Continuara......  
  
Bye  
  
Besos y abrazos  
  
Y una disculpa a JOS D lamento haberte puesto en con esa personalidad en mi loca historia de shamanes y lectores y que quisiste decir con "te la bañaste" ¬_¬  
  
sorry 


	2. UN TIEMPO PARA PENSAR

Kevin corrió lo más rápido que pudo, saliendo rápido por la puerta  
  
Horo.-(quien veía al chico irse)a donde ira tan rápido  
  
Jeane.-tal vez valla por un dulce  
  
Horo.-T_T le viera encargado uno  
  
En otra parte  
  
Ren desde que se había ido pilica se acercaba a platicar mucho con anna , por alguna razón el estar con ella lo hacía recordar viejos tiempos  
  
Lyserg por su parte no estaba muy de acuerdo con esto aunque sabía bien que anna jamás lo abandonaría por que era su esposa pero no podía evitar el ponerse celoso  
  
Anna.-y desde entonces ya no has visto a tú hermana  
  
Ren.-no, pero si estuviera aquí no me dejaría empaz ni por un segundo  
  
Lyserg.-creo que se ha tomado el papel de tu segunda madre  
  
Anna.-^^  
  
Ren.-eso no es verdad T//////T  
  
En la sala........  
  
Yoh.-marión......  
  
Marión.-si  
  
Yoh.-se que entre nosotros no debe de haber secretos por eso me he tomado la vergüenza de decirte algo...  
  
Marión.-dime(prestándole mucha atención a las palabras de yoh)  
  
Yoh.-(dándole la espalda)prometes no enfadarte  
  
Marión.-por que tendría que hacerlo  
  
Yoh.-cuando vi a anna de nuevo .........sentí algo .....  
  
Marión.-(permaneció en silencio)  
  
Yoh.-mi corazón latió de una forma rara  
  
Marión.-como antes verdad  
  
Yoh.-no, escúchame marión tú sabes que un amor o por lo menos tú primer amor no se olvida tan fácil  
  
Marión.-pero tú dijiste que ella ya no significaba nada para ti....dijiste que ya no la amabas ........dijiste que me amabas a mí (bajando la vista)  
  
Yoh.-y te amo, pero no puedo evitar sentir un pequeño cariño por anna , me entiendes verdad...........  
  
Marión.-no  
  
Yoh.-lo que quiero que comprendas es que lo que siento por ti es amor y que lo que siento por anna es un cariño.....(la toma de los hombros)  
  
Marión.-sabia que esto era muy hermoso para ser verdad(se suelta de el )  
  
Yoh.-marión compréndeme  
  
Marión.-hay que darnos un tiempo yoh .........para pensar ........y solo te pido que me avises cuando ya no sientas nada por anna.......hasta entonces volveré a ser tú prometida........  
  
Yoh.-pero marión yo te amo no te enfades con migo  
  
Marión.-esto no es un adiós y no estoy enfadada solo te estoy dando un poco más de tiempo para olvidar, te comprendo yoh y se lo que sientes, pero yo necesito a un hombre que realmente quiera estar conmigo por su voluntad no por una obligación o por que solo quiera olvidar a alguien más......  
  
Yoh.-entiendo  
  
Marión.-(le sonríe)  
  
Yoh.-pero no te enamoraras de alguien más verdad  
  
Marión.-y tu no te enamoraras de nuevo de anna  
  
Yoh.-no, por que yo solo vivo para ti (dice serio)  
  
Marión.-^_^ eso espero (se va)  
  
Yoh.-(se quedo pensando seriamente en lo que le dijo marión y pensó en que un tiempo sería como una prueba al menos para el, para ver si realmente era capaz de reconocer a su verdadero amor y luchar por el)  
  
Continuara...........  
  
Dejen reviews  
  
plissssssssssssssssss 


	3. NADUSKA UNA ANTIGUA HECHICERA

Ye era de noche y todos los habitantes de la pensión estaban buscando al pequeño Kevin desesperadamente y al no encontrarlo decidieron dar aviso a las autoridades para que lo buscarán  
  
Esa noche nadie pudo dormir tranquilo hasta que lo hallasen , pero no lo hicieron y así decidieron buscarlo de nuevo por la mañana  
  
Al día siguiente  
  
Kevin se encontraba dormido en una banca junto al lago , tapado con unos periódicos  
  
El motivo por el que había escapado se debía al que tenía que aclarar lo que pasaba por su pequeña cabeza . Kevin era muy maduro para su edad con los doctores con los que había asistido antes , siempre le repetían que aparentaba ser un niño de 17 años cuando en verdad solo era un niño de 4 años. Por lo que sus emociones y sentimientos eran de un niño de 17 que se toma las cosas muy enserio y así las representa  
  
Kevin.-maldito hao te odio acabare con tigo  
  
¿?.-dijiste hao  
  
Kevin.-quien eres (ve a un extraño espíritu en forma de una mujer con extrañas ropas, pelo negro y ojos del mismo color solo que no expresaban nada , no había nada en ellos no siquiera un reflejo de luz.......nada)  
  
¿?.-puedes verme eso quiere decir que eres un shaman  
  
Kevin.-no ha un no lo soy todavía no me entregan a mi espíritu acompañante  
  
¿?.-como sea lo eres y dime estamos hablando del mismo hao  
  
Kevin.-si quieres saberlo, dime tú nombre primero  
  
¿?.-naduska  
  
Kevin.-yo soy Kevin gusto en conocerte  
  
Naduska.-basta de presentaciones quieres y dime acaso el hao del que hablas tan mal se apellida asakura  
  
Kevin.-así es que tienes que ver tú con el  
  
Naduska.-digamos que el fue el que me mato,en su busca de shamanes fuertes yo me rehusé a participar con el, así que el acabo con migo  
  
Kevin.-y por que sigues aquí, debes de tener algún asunto pendiente no es así  
  
Naduska.-pues si , si fuera por mi ya me iría de este estupido mundo ya peros por mi asunto pendiente que no puedo  
  
Kevin.-y cual es tú asunto pendiente  
  
Naduska.-acabar con hao, matarlo niñito  
  
Kevin.-y por que no lo haces  
  
Naduska.-jajajajajajaja estas tonto o que los espíritus no podemos dañar a los humanos si no somos utilizados por un shaman , si no yo misma hubiera acabado con hao  
  
Kevin.-ya veo  
  
Naduska.-un momento tú podrías ayudarme  
  
Kevin.-y que recibiría yo a cambio  
  
Naduska.-riqueza poder muuuuuuuuuuucho oro  
  
Kevin.-nada de eso me interesa adiós (le da la espalda y se va caminando)  
  
Naduska.-no espera , que te parece un trono , ser rey (dice gritando y siguiendolo)  
  
Kevin.-ya te dije que no (sigue caminando)  
  
Naduska.-una chica......que tal esa tal dulce la prometida de hao , se que estas enamorado de ella  
  
Kevin.-(se detiene y se da la vuelta) como lo supiste  
  
Naduska.-soy un espíritu niño, puedo leer la mente , por cierto te han dicho que eres muy maduro para tú edad , no puede ser que ya ha esta edad estés enamorado  
  
Kevin.-miles de veces , pero dime........que puedes hacer tú al respecto  
  
Naduska.-mmmmmmmmmmmm un momento ya lo tengo  
  
Kevin.-y bien  
  
Naduska.-te haré con la apariencia y la edad de un chico de 19 años es la edad que dulce tiene o me equivoco  
  
Kevin.-estas en lo correcto pero como harás eso  
  
Naduska.-en mi vida pasada fui una gran hechicera no me subestimes  
  
Kevin.-pero aunque me hagas de esa edad, hao no me dejare acercármele  
  
Naduska.-confía en mi , tengo un plan , pero lo que si depende de ti es que la conquistes y la enamores sin que los demás se enteren  
  
Kevin.-de acuerdo pero hasta que no consiga mi objetivo acabare con hao Naduska.-queeeeeeeeeeee pero por que (grita histericamente)  
  
Kevin.-quiero ver si pude quererme más que ha hao  
  
Naduska.-digamos hasta que sea tuya ese será tú objetivo  
  
Kevin.-que sea mía¿?  
  
Naduska.-me entenderás cuando te convierta en mayor  
  
Kevin.-si  
  
Naduska.-entonces es un trato (le da la mano)  
  
Kevin.-si  
  
Continuara...............  
  
Que pasara ahora  
  
Read read plisssssssssssssssssssssss  
  
Dejen reviews  
  
Y díganme si les gusta si no ya no lo continuareeeeeeeeeee ; ________________ ;  
  
gracias por los primeros reviews  
  
y JOS D ya hagamos las pases o.k 


	4. KEVIN

Bien en esté capitulo cambiare el nombre de DULCE por el nombre de SEKIRIA , suena más japonés no lo creen  
  
Naduska.-quédate quieto ahora mismo haré mi hechizo para ti  
  
Kevin.-espero que funcione si no, te las veras con migo  
  
Naduska.-funcionara creme  
  
Mas tarde  
  
En la cocina de la pensión asakura  
  
Sekiria.-(lavaba unos platos sucios, cuando siente que unos brazos por detrás que rodean su cintura ) hao .....eres tú (se da la vuelta encontrándose con....) lyserg que estas haciendo  
  
¿?-yo no soy lyserg , sekiria  
  
sekiria.-si como no , ya deja de bromear y que es lo que quieres  
  
¿?.-vamos no me reconoces  
  
Sekiria.-claro, eres lyserg  
  
¿?.-que no, soy Kevin  
  
Sekiria.-Kevin es un niño de 4 años lyserg  
  
Kevin.-quieres que te de muestre que soy Kevin  
  
Sekiria.-aja  
  
Kevin.-(saca una cadena con un anillo de plata colgando y se la pone en su cuello) recuerdas que me la diste tú y que dijiste que simbolizaba nuestra amistad)  
  
Sekiria.-.......no puede ser...tu......tu eres Kevin, nadie sabia sobre esa cadena más que tú y yo ......pero como  
  
Kevin.-(le sonríe)  
  
Sekiria.-sabes lo angustiados que nos tienes a todos, sobre todo a tus padres no tienen idea de donde estabas.......  
  
Kevin.-y no la deben de tener solo tú sabes que estoy bien y así debe ser  
  
Sekiria.-pero que dices, que acaso no piensas regresar a casa  
  
Kevin.-aun no Sekiria.-por que.....  
  
Kevin.-solo regrese por ti, para estar contigo(se acerca a ella)  
  
Sekiria.-Kevin pero que dices(se aleja)  
  
Anna.-(quien se acercaba por el pasillo) sekiria estás en la cocina (dice gritando)  
  
Kevin.-por favor....no le digas ni a ella ni a los demás que estoy aquí (la toma del rostro) por favor  
  
Sekiria.-pero........  
  
Kevin.-por favor anna, ya viene promételo por favor(la mira tiernamente a los ojos)  
  
Sekiria.-......de acuerdo, pero después tendrás que aclararme muchas cosas  
  
Kevin.-si ^_^ pero antes de irme (acerca más su rostro al de el y la besa suavemente en los labios)  
  
Sekiria.-(abre los ojos como platos y después ve al joven irse por la ventana)  
  
Anna.-sekiria  
  
Sekiria.-ha .....hola anna  
  
Anna.-te pasa algo  
  
Sekiria.-no......nada  
  
Anna.-sabes vine aquí con la esperanza de que Kevin estuviera contigo, como siempre pasaba más tiempo con tigo que con nadie  
  
Sekiria.-el está bien anna  
  
Anna.-eso espero.......mi pobre niño donde estará ahora por que huyo  
  
Sekiria.-talvez fue mi culpa y la de hao  
  
Anna.-nada de eso, no puedo creer que ha esta edad este enamorado (sonríe para si)  
  
Sekiria.-(la observa )  
  
Anna.-y de ti...(suspira) los doctores dicen que tiene el comportamiento de un niño de 17 años por lo tanto así actúa  
  
Sekiria.-sabes de eso me di cuenta en todo el tiempo que pase con el......pero no se por que tenia miedo de que le pudiera hacer algo a hao  
  
Anna.-(sonríe) vamos es solo un niño Sekiria.-si solo es un niño(baja la mirada)  
  
Anna.-bueno te dejo tengo que ir con las autoridades para seguir buscando a Kevin(se va)  
  
Sekiria.-(la ve irse y se pone a pensar en el beso que Kevin le dio el cual provoco en ella una reacción que no entendía, así decidió salir a caminar un rato con la intensión de encontrar a Kevin y que le diera muchas explicaciones)  
  
Ya en la calle  
  
Sekiria.-(caminaba tranquilamente)  
  
¿?.-una chica tan linda no debe caminar sola  
  
Sekiria.-Kevin (lomira sentado en lo alto de una barda)  
  
Kevin.-hola que haces por aquí (baja de la barda y se pone enfrente de ella )  
  
Sekiria.-vine a buscarte para que me des barias explicaciones  
  
Kevin.-como que quieres saber  
  
Sekiria.-quien te hizo esto, por que, y cual es la razón, también por que huiste de casa  
  
Kevin.-no crees que son muchas preguntas a la demás es una historia muy larga  
  
Sekiria.-pues tengo mucho tiempo para escucharla  
  
Kevin.-lo siento pero no puedo decirte nada (leda la espalda)  
  
Sekiria.-por que no  
  
Kevin.-es un secreto  
  
Sekiria.-haremos un trato, pide me algo pero a cambio de lo que me pidas me responderás todas mis preguntas  
  
Kevin.-lo que sea  
  
Sekiria.-lo que sea  
  
Kevin.-(se pone de frente) quiero que salgas con migo muchas veces de acuerdo  
  
Sekiria.-te refieres........a.......tener citas con tigo  
  
Kevin.-si unas cuantas que te parece ^_^  
  
Sekiria.-(suspira)de acuerdo  
  
Kevin.-será divertido ahora que tengo tú edad  
  
Sekiria.-(sonríe)  
  
Naduska.-(desde el techo donde los observaba )pero que tonto es ese niño que no sabe que hao se podría dar cuenta, es hora de meter mis manos en esto(vuela hacia un teléfono publico)bien ahora a marcar  
  
Rin rin rin rin suena el teléfono de la pensión asakura  
  
Hao.-ya voy ¬¬ como se usa está cosa, creo que así (toma el teléfono) hola  
  
Naduska.-hola hao como has estado  
  
Hao.-abuela kino, bien y usted  
  
Naduska.-igual, bueno solo te hablaba para comunicarte que debes salir de casa ahora mismo y venir a Isumo con nosotros  
  
Hao.-que ahora  
  
Naduska.-es una orden jovencito, tenemos grabes problemas, te necesitamos  
  
Hao.-pero  
  
Naduska.-y quiero que vengas como un chico normal, no uses tus poderes de shaman si no el se dará cuenta  
  
Hao.-quien  
  
Naduska.-el deja de hablar y ven enseguida  
  
Hao.-me tomara tres días llegar y tengo que avisarle a mi p`rometida que venga con migo  
  
Naduska.-sekiria estará bien si la dejas en casa, no quieres que la dañen o si  
  
Hao.-por supuesto que no  
  
Naduska.-ven ya adiós(cuelga)  
  
Hao.-demonios  
  
Yoh.-quien era  
  
Hao.-la abuela kino esta en problemas tengo que irme  
  
Yoh.-ire con tigo  
  
Hao.-de acuerdo vamonos ya Yoh.-ahora  
  
Hao.-si ahora , marión avísale a sekiria que me fui a isumo (sale de la casa)  
  
Yoh.-esperame hermano  
  
Marión.-si, yoh ten cuidado  
  
Yoh.-lo tendré y cuando regrese ya habré aclarado mis sentimientos por ti  
  
Marión.-(sonríe)  
  
Yoh.-(le da un beso en la mejilla y se va)  
  
Más tarde  
  
Sekiria.-(entrando a la casa)  
  
Marión.-sekiria  
  
Sekiria.-hola marión que pasa  
  
Marión.-hao tubo que irse a Isumo  
  
Sekiria.-queeeeeeeeee  
  
Marión.-se fue con yoh, al parecer la abuela kino está en peligro  
  
Sekiria.-espero que esté bien  
  
Marión.-igual yo.......  
  
En otro lugar  
  
Kevin.-que hiciste que  
  
Naduska.-lo que oíste ahora tienes el camino libre por unos días, así que aprovéchalo bien  
  
Kevin.-gracias naduska  
  
Naduska.-lastima que no vivo de las gracias entre más te apresures, más rapido acabaremos con hao  
  
Kevin.-si, pero cuantos días tengo  
  
Naduska.-exactamente 6 días los que hara hao en irse y regresar  
  
Kevin son suficientes  
  
Naduska.-así es  
  
Kevin.-no te preocupes que cuando regrese hao lo matare........  
  
Continuara..........  
  
Sigan leyendo plisssssssss  
  
Que aparecerán nuevos personajes en el sig cap y.......  
  
Complicaran un poco las cosas con ya nuestros principales personajes 


End file.
